lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frodo's Revenge (Game)
Frodo's Revenge is a video game for the PS2, PS3, Wii and XBOX 360. It takes place in an alternate universe in a sense that the ringbearers and the Elves have only left Middle-earth in place for healing and returned in place of peace. The game centers around Frodo Baggins, a former bearer of the One Ring who must uncover the truth behind his clouded past and face the growing darkness that seeks to destroy the world. Story As the game opens, a mysterious cloaked figure is pillaging an orc campsite near the ruins of Osgiliath. The assassin appears to be no more than 4 feet tall yet fights as well as any Man. With every orc dead and the campsite in flames, the small yet bloodthirsty assassin is revealed to be none other than Frodo Baggins, the very hobbit who set out to destroy the One Ring but failed at the last moment- which Frodo himself considers as his 'sin'. Frodo is next seen visiting the gravesite of his parents, lamenting on the War of the Ring and the scars that followed. He goes back to Bag End only to encounter several raiding orcs which he killed off, then finds a letter from King Elessar which only states a friendly check-up. Though heartbroken over the fact that he has not seen the King, or any Fellowship member (even Gandalf) for four years, he cannot bring himself up to face them, fearing he would only fail them further. Yet a visit and some scolding from Samwise Gamgee convice the hobbit otherwise. On his way to Gondor he encounters a shieldmaiden who was ambushed by a group of orcs and he goes to save her after some debating within himself. Then he visits the ruins of Eregion where he finds a few elfstones as well as more orcs and goblins. In Dunland he fights off some Dunlendings and Crebain, saving some defenseless Rohirrim peasants in the process. When Frodo reaches Minas Tirith, he senses that the capital has been no more than a ghost town despite Aragorn's kingship. Cautious, he slips through town, meeting a soldier named Dagthalion on the way. After the wound he received from the Witch-king bothered him for a bit, he reaches the throne room and overhears a heated conversation between an elf and a wanderer, revealed to have come to Gondor only recently. Frodo is then appoached by Arwen, who knows what Frodo is going through and tests him for his self-pity. Frodo then sneaks into the study of a late steward to fish through Isildur's letters, unaware that Aragorn is watching the whole time. The two discuss the arising new threat that looms within Gondor before Frodo sets out to investigate. He first visits Dol Amroth and meets Elphir and Lothiriel, cousins of Faramir. Then he visits Faramir and Eowyn in Ithilien, and Faramir tells him that he plans to set out for a soul-searching journey upon hearing that the hobbit is doing the same. Frodo then visits Helm's Deep, only to be greeted by several riders to thank him for saving their families. He sees the Dwarves as well, including a young dwarf named Vidar. He even runs into Dernwyn, the shieldmaiden he saved from the orcs. On the way home he runs into not only some Easterling warriors but also a couple of angry relatives who accused him of strange happenings in the Shire. Angered by this, he beats them almost to death then feels a chill in his blood that comes from the wound in his shoulder, letting out a strange, monstrous roar. He woke up next morning to discover he was not home at all but in care of Dernwyn, who pledges her life to make even the most troubled feel happy and welcome. Frodo continues to investigate throughout Middle-earth and even paid a little visit to a robed man named Turin, not only for the reasons behind the new threat but also the truth about himself. Eventually, he encounters a group of Black Rangers who revealed that the Witch-king has risen once again and that he is planning on taking Gondor and Rohan for himself. After Frodo dispatches them, he comes across a mysterious man named Froebel, who seems to know the secrets behind the One Ring's treachery and beckons the Hobbit to come into Barad-dur's ruins in order to know the truth. Though skeptical about this man as well as the possibility of the Witch-king's return, he goes into the ruins and finds him near a rubble of the tower where the Eye of Sauron once stood. It was then revealed that Froebel possesses the same powers (but to a lesser extent) as the Dark Lord himself. Frodo initially draws his sword as if to battle Froebel, who then reveals that Frodo did in fact fail at the last moment to destroy the Ring in the Crack of Doom and has his memories of it erased whilst passed out. Outraged by this, Frodo attempts to strike him before he calls upon the Fell Beast and flies away with it. Frodo pursues him but the images of him with the Ring flash into his head during the chase whilst cutting his way through many Orcs and Uruks and slowing growing more and more monstrous. He finally catches up with Froebel, who intends to taint the Hobbit's last quest by telling him he was nothing but the Ring's puppet before attempting to revive Sauron using the Stone of Arda as well as his own blood. Frodo tried to stop him but soon finds himself falling in the waters of the Dead Marshes. As Frodo was beginning to drown, flashbacks begin to pop through his head... flashbacks of the Shire, his travelings companions in the Fellowship including Sam, uncle Bilbo, and Dernwyn. Those images prompt the former ringbearer to swim back up to the surface with some difficulty. After Frodo climbs back up the surface, he overhears a plot to assassinate King Elessar between Shagrat and a Sorcerer named Alcarin and discovers they have recovered the crown of the Witch-king and plan to use it to revive him. Later, Frodo laments on his failure and the darkness that continues to lurk within him. He was ambushed by Alcarin as well as a mysterious warrior named Mordrambor. Though Frodo puts up a good fight, he was soon outnumbered and was rescued by Legolas, who unleashes a volley of arrows to hold Alcarin and Mordrambor off. Resolving to settle his past, Frodo sets out to the Gate of Cair Andros to confront them. But Froebel, having threatened Turin, has summoned a black monster to attack the city and with the help from his old traveling companions, the members of the Fellowship of the Ring, Frodo defeats the monster and chases after the Ruling Ring's Renmants as well as a few Nazgul, which all where easily defeat due to Frodo's growing power. Frodo eventually encounters Froebel in the ruins of Minas Morgul, where the villian reveals that he is with his 'father' at last. Frodo discovers that his 'brother' is no more than an evil essence he has inadvertly created when he gave in to the ring's power. The two battled to the death but Froebel could not withstand the sudden rage of his former 'bearer' and manages to escape, unaware that Frodo is on tow. Froebel kneels before a mysterious hooded figure, who Frodo can sense a familiar essence from. He manages to overhear a plan to strike Gondor at its weakest before being discovered and escaping. Gameplay Stats STRENGTH: Influences the effectiveness of physical attacks SPEED: Influences quickness with physical attacks STAMINA: Influences how much HP increases when a level up occurs DEFENSE: Influences the damage taken when struck by physical attacks ACCURACY: Influences the likelihood of success for physical attacks EVASION: Influences the likelihood that attacks will be avoided altogether WILLPOWER: Influences how much MP increases when a level up occurs INTELLECT: Influences the effectiveness of offensive spells SPIRIT: Influences the effectiveness of healing and support spells Equipment Weapons Short Swords: Standard one-handed blades fit for Hobbits. They have good attack power and fairly high attack speed, and some even have magical properties. Knives: Shorter blades light enough to be easily concealed and can be dual-wielded with ease. They have lower power but higher speed. Claws: Gloves with blades in the fingertips, which allow those who fight bare-handed to become vicious fighters. Like the knives, they can be dual-wielded. Hatchets: Two-handed axes small enough for Hobbits. Though they are slower than short swords, they make up for it with higher attack power. Maces: One-handed bashing weapons small enough for Hobbits. Like hatchets, they are slower yet powerful but also carry some magical properties. Shortbows: Standard ranged weapons fit for Hobbits. Accompanying the bow is the set of arrows which can easily slay any monster including trolls, wargs and even dragons. Spinners: Bladed ranged weapons that do not require ammo. Instead, they can be flinged like a boomerang and hit multiple opponents. Slings: These ranged weapons has been a favorite among the Hobbits. While the weakest compared to shortbows and spinners, it can inflict various status ailemnts. Spears: These long weapons with a bladed tip are very versatile, whether on the groud, in mid-air or thrown. Frodo can wield these when he's reached over 5' from the Ent Draft. Longswords: Longer that shortswords, these classic blades are more powerful yet more slower. Frodo can wield these when he's reached over 5' from the Ent Draft. Longknives: These assassin blades are more suited for up-close combat then anything else, and can be dual-wielded. Frodo can wield these when he's reached over 5' from the Ent Draft. Armor Bucklers: Small shields that protects the secondary arm while the primary arm lays in full offensive. Targes: Smallers shields that are suitable for scouts. Bracers: These protect forearms from sustaining large amounts of damage while fighting. Items Kingsfoil: Restores 300 HP to Frodo. Lembas Bread: Restores 30 MP to Frodo. Ent Draft: Allows Frodo to grow an inch for more control in battle. Uncommon to find. Longbottom Leaf: Temporarily adds fire to weapons. Ability Elfstones New Faces Support Characters These are the new allies who help Frodo on his journey: *'Glorfindel': An Elven Warrior serving under Rivendell, who has come from a rather distant past... *'Berethor': A troubled Knight of Gondor who has also suffered a wound from the Witch-King's Morgul Knife... *'Melgil': A lively indiviual living in Ithilien. There may be more to the girl than what meets the eye... *'Bard': A stubborn and outspoken youth who finds himself far away from his home in Dale and was helping a certain Hobbit... *'Broin': A Dwarf who has survived the horrors of Moria, whose two friends died by the hands of the Trolls... *'Elegost' & Hadhod: It is unclear how a Dunedain Ranger and an aging Dwarf suddenly became an unlikely duo... *'Uruviel': An Elf Maiden hailing from Lorien, with a mystery behind her reasons of helping the ring-bearer... *'Mungo': A youthful Hobbit lad who looks up to Frodo as an idol, but can the ring-bearer tell the boy the truth? *'Eothain': A young Rider of Rohan. Why is this young man so intent on avenging what he has lost during the War? Antagonists These are the new enemies Frodo will encounter throughout Middle-earth: *'Froebel': A mysterious young Hobbit who looks a lot like Frodo. But what lies behind the more-cheerful facade? *'Mordirith': A wraith with a terrible ancient secret- which could concern Aragorn... *'Mordrambor': An arrogant wraith serving under Mordirith. He once served a lady-wraith named Amarthiel, but betrayed her... *'Suladan': The Serpent King of the Haradrim Tribe who apparantly has an ongiong grudge against Dol Amroth as well as the new King... *'Fhaleen': A young and brash Haradrim scout who seems to act as some sort of a double agent. Just what exactly is he hiding? *'Saleme': A beautiful yet dangerous Hasharin Princess with a hidden agenda... *'Gorkil': The new King of the Goblins. No one knows exactly how this nifty orc is able to ride a large scorpion... Category:Games